pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Riemke Ensing
Riemke Ensing (born 1939) is a New Zealand poet. Life Ensing was born in Groningen, The Netherlands. She immigrated to New Zealand in 1951 at age 12. She studied at Ardmore Teachers' Training College (ATTC). She then taught for 2 years, returning to the ATCC to lecture in English literature for a year. Ensing earned a master's degree in 1967, and was appointed to a position in Literature in the English Department at the University of Auckland (UA). There she taught until 1999 when she took early retirement. Ensing came to prominence as editor of the earliest substantial anthology of New Zealand poetry by women, Private Gardens: An anthology of New Zealand women poets (1977).Since then, she has published 11 volumes of poetry.Riemke Ensing, Poetry Archive. Web, June 30, 2019. Recognition After retiring, Ensing was appointed an honorary research fellow (UA faculty of arts), and in 2002 was a Buddle Findlay Sargeson fellow. Ensing won the 2012 NZSA Kevin Ireland Poetry Competition.Poetry by Riemke Ensing, New Zealand Poet Laureate blog], May 20, 2014. Web, June 30, 2019. Publications Poetry *''Making: Invocation for the New Zealand women's convention''. Auckland, NZ: privately published, 1980. **also published as Making Inroads: Invocation for the New Zealand women's convention. Wellington: Coal-Black Press, 1980 1981 *''Letters: Selected poems''. Auckland, NZ: Lowry Press, 1982. *''Topographies: Poem'' (graphics by Nigel Brown). Auckland, NZ: Prometheus Press, 1984. *''Spells from Chagall''. Panmure, Auckland, NZ: Griffin Press, 1987. *''The K.M. File, and other poems with Katherine Mansfield'', Christchurch, NZ: Hazard Press, 1993. *''Like I Have Seen The Dark Green Ladder Climbing''. Auckland, NZ: Pear Tree Press, 1995. *''Dear Mr. Sargeson ...'' Queen Charlotte Sound, NZ: Cape Catley, 1995. *''Finding the Ancestors: Poems''. Auckland, NZ: Pear Tree Press, 1999. *''Tarawera Te Maunga Tapu: Poems''. Auckland, NZ: Pear Tree Press, 1999. *''Talking Pictures: Selected poems''. Wellington: HeadworX, 2000. *''Storm Warning: After McCahon''. Wellington: privately printed, 2003. *''This is a Man Who Has Bared His Soul''. Auckland, NZ: Pear Tree Press, 2007. *''O Lucky Man: Poems for Charles Brasch''. Dunedin, NZ: Otaku Press, 2009. *''Black''. Waitakere City, NZ: Green Bay Press, 2010. Edited *''Private Gardens: An anthology of New Zealand women poets''. Dunedin, NZ: Caveman Press, 1977. *''Poetry NZ 5''. Auckland, NZ: Brick Row, 1992. * Gloria Rawlinson, Gloria in Excelsis: A selection of poems, in celebration. Auckland, NZ: Pear Tree Press, 1995. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au: Reimke Ensing, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Jan. 11, 2014. See also *List of New Zealand poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Transport" *Poetry at Morph magazine (7 poems) *Poems ;Audio / video *Reimke Ensing (b. 1939) at The Poetry Archive *Riemke Ensing at YouTube *Interview with Riemke Ensing for the Cultural Icons] project. Audio ;Books *Riemke Ensing at Amazon.com ;About *Reimke Ensing at the New Zealand Electronic Poetry Centre *"Poetry by Reimke Ensing: A voice of her own" *Riemke Ensing Official website Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:People from Groningen (city) Category:New Zealand writers Category:New Zealand poets Category:University of Auckland alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:New Zealand women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets